Preventing a human war
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: Oshawott and Pikachu have to prevent the human race from going extinct!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I don't know what else to do here. I'm standing outside my house, and I hear screaming. The screaming sounds terrible, and I hear that there are lots of sounds. I don't know how to describe the sound other than its extremely violent and loud. It hurts my ears, and I immediately put my hands over my ears. I'm still not used to having ears although I've been a human for a while now. I enjoy being a human, but what's going on now is really freaking me out. I immediately close my eyes and think of what I can do here to solve this problem. I look to my best friend who is standing right next to me and he looks at me with a worried expression. What are we to do? Before I can go on with this story, I realize that I haven't told my story in the best detail possible, so let me start from the beginning.

I was an Oshawott at one time, but I chose to be a human a while back. I had an adventure in the human world because I experienced something new, I became a human and got a job, and then felt sad until my best friend Pikachu followed me to this world. I am a human now, and I look pretty normal for a teenage boy. I am sixteen years old and I have black messy hair, sky blue eyes, and freckles on my face. I'm average height for a male my age, but that happens to be a different height than I was as an Oshawott. I still remember being a pokemon, but I enjoy being a human better. I dress in a light blue t-shirt, and dark blue jeans with blue sneakers. My arms are long and pale, and I am skinny. I know that Pikachu is all dressed in yellow, with yellow t-shirt and jeans, and sneakers. He is about my height and age, and he has blonde hair and brown eyes. No freckles unlike me. I have a boss named Mike who manages the pizzeria that I work in. Also, my human name is Kyle, and Pikachu's is Noah although Mike knows the truth about us being pokemon in the past. I chose to be a human forever, and that was Pikachu's wish as well as he wanted to be with me forever. I thought we would never stop having adventures together and I was right! Anyway, let's start on when this adventure started.

I've been having dreams about the humans starting a war. It's like unfamiliar people are fighting and hurting each other, and I can't stand the thought of that. So I always awaken with sweat on my face and covering my body, and I always tell Pikachu. One day, it is different. When I fall asleep, I have a dream but it is nothing like the ones I've had in a long time. The mist appears again, and this time I know that something is wrong. When the mist appears, I look into it and say, "What is going on? I thought you wouldn't appear in my dreams anymore ever since I decided to stay a human." There are a few moments of silence before the mist answers.

"Oshawott or Kyle as you are named, you have to help the humans. There is a lot going on between the human race. There is a disease spreading that makes the humans violent and attack each other. This is creating a war, and you have to find a way to stop it. You and Pikachu can team up to do this." Once I hear all this, I am shocked, but when I try to ask another question, I awaken in fear. I look around and see that it is daytime and the sun is shining its rays through the windows of my house. My house has white walls, windows, and a carpeted floor. My bedroom has a bed and mirror and so does Pikachu's. Our rooms are identical, and when I awaken, I immediately go off and tell Pikachu about it. Once I tell Pikachu, he is concerned and tells me, "Let's go tell Mike then." I nod my head, and we immediately leave the house and get in a car to drive there.


	2. Chapter 2

I immediately hop inside my car, which is a dark blue Mercedes. It's a beautiful car, and my eyes grow wide as I see it. However, I realize that I cannot be distracted by this beautiful invention so I try my best to focus on what is more important: going to my boss and telling him what is going on. As I am starting the engine, I quickly put the key in and then look outside the window. I look up into the sky, and see that there is a light blue sky with clouds, the light blue reminds me of my stomach as an Oshawott. I feel a little sad that I'm not an Oshawott anymore, but I smile because all that matters is that I'm happy as a human and with my best friend. I laugh because I'm happy as I think of everything I have as a sixteen year old boy. I have a best friend, a job, a great boss, a car, and a house! Seriously how much better could this life get? I power up the engine of the car, and then drive to work.

The ride to work is silent. I can only think about how my dreams are bothering me, and then these dreams are terrible. I don't know how to stop these from happening, and I'm still surprised that the mist is in my dreams again. I remember the mist telling me that it wouldn't appear in my dreams, but I guess that didn't happen! I feel a little uneasy as the visions come back to me of humans fighting each other, and then I think, "Oh no, I am a human as well. A possibility is if I try to stop this fight then I could get dragged into it, and get badly hurt." This worries me, but I decide not to tell Pikachu until we get there.

I pay more attention to the scenery as I get there, I see that the sky is a beautiful shade of light blue and the sun is shining down on the earth. It looked like this in the pokemon world, and I remember it well even though I haven't been there in a while. It looks a little different from the pokemon world though, as in the details are more vivid like I can see the sky and the sun is blinding. If I look directly into the sun, I am almost blinded by colors and shapes that come to my eyes. The trees have leaves that you can see have water on them from the rain the previous night, and I see that the grass is sticking up each individual piece like a piece of hair standing up. I notice that the human world is much more detailed and realistic than the pokemon world, and this brings a smile to my face. When I decide to come out of my thoughts, I notice that the pizzeria where I work is coming into view and I decide to drive over there and stop the car. When I pull over, I get out and look at Pikachu. He is not meeting my gaze, and I wonder what is bothering him.

"What is bothering you?" I ask. He looks at me and says,

"Oshawott, I am worried for your safety." My mouth drops open as he says this, and I have a feeling I know what he is talking about.

"You mean...me getting involved in the human war?" I ask nervously. He nods his head, and I remember why we came here. I don't know how to respond to all this so I decide to just go in and talk to my boss to see if he can help us or not. I force a smile to my face and then say, "Let's go Pikachu!"

We walk inside the pizzeria, and then we see that it is completely deserted. What is going on here? I don't know what is happening so I decide to call my boss. "Mike? It's Osh-I mean Kyle! I brought P-Noah and we want to talk about something. Are you here?" I listen carefully for a few seconds but hear nothing. Now, I am worried and I walk around the pizzeria. The stove and grill look clean, and the chairs and atmosphere looks like a ghost-town. I walk around, and see no one. I look at Pikachu and then he says,

"Where could he be?" I shake my head because I am not sure, and then I decide to go outside.

"Let's go back to the car." I walk out, and before I get inside the car, I hear a loud scream. What is going on? Is it starting now? I look at Pikachu who looks at me with his black eyes wide in fear and then he says,

"Oshawott what is that?" I look away and then say,

"I think it's starting. We need to find more answers though!" I quickly get inside the car and power the engine.

"Oshawott, I think we should go back home..." His voice wanders off, and I see that he is spaced out and staring ahead without saying anything else. I push on the pedals once the car turns on, and drive back home at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me Mike is okay. I hope he is okay, and that this isn't really happening. I tell myself all these things as I am driving back home, and then these thoughts distract me. I try to keep my eyes on the road and stay focused, but the sound I heard back at the pizzeria is bothering me. I think about Mike, and what a great boss he is, and I'm hoping that he's all right. I know that this is happening and I need to stop it, but I need answers of how to do it. I close my eyes, and then I see something horrible happening, and it's so terrible that I gasp and open my eyes after I see it, traumatized by what I have seen.

I see that the humans are fighting, and the war is getting worse. I see that there is lots of bloodshed, and war going on and I don't want to describe the violence. It is extremely disturbing, and I want to stop seeing it, so I immediately open my eyes, and look at Pikachu. I feel tears filling my eyes, and I immediately feel them falling. Pikachu looks over at me with concern.

"Oshawott, what's the matter?" I describe to Pikachu everything that I have seen and then he looks out the window and at me in concern.

"Let's talk more about this when we get in." I pull up into my driveway, and immediately get inside the house to talk to Pikachu.

"Why don't you tell the mist?" Pikachu says once we get inside. I think about the idea and realize that it's a great one because the mist usually gives me answers but it only comes in my dreams.

"The only problem is that it comes when I'm asleep. I cannot sleep now or bad things could happen while I'm asleep."

"Why don't you try to close your eyes and see from there what happens." I smile as this is a brilliant idea. I immediately close my eyes and see the mist appearing. Now, I prepare myself to hear what the mist is about to say, and see if it's good or bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the mist appears, I feel like I have so many questions that I am about to burst with anxiety. I decide to ask the questions, and see what the mist has to say.

"Hi, I have a lot of questions..." I begin. For some reason, my voice wanders off as I wait for an answer. I think of what to say next but before I can think of something, the mist speaks to me.

"Oshawott, I don't know if you know this or not but I am a part of your conscience. I am here to answer all your questions and as a result of me being a part of your conscience, I can read your mind. I know exactly what you are thinking and what you want to do." I gasp in shock, I can't remember if I knew about the mist being a part of my conscience or not. If I knew about it, it was such a long time ago that I probably forgot. Anyway, hearing about it now is surprising to me, but I know that I need to get some answers out of the mist, and so I try my best to stay focused. I immediately get over my feeling of surprise and ask some questions.

"I have a lot of questions I would like to ask. I'm worried about this war in the human world because I'm afraid that I or Pikachu could get hurt if we get involved. The war is very violent, as I have seen lots of killing, violence, and bloodshed in these dreams. They are scary to me, and I don't know why I am having these dreams. I know that I was a pokemon originally, but I understand that I should be a normal human. Do I have an important role to play in this human world? You also said that you wouldn't appear to me anymore after I became a human, but you are appearing to me now. Is Mike okay? Please tell me, as I want to be happy and spend the rest of my life with Pikachu. I also want my life to be a happy one and not to be traumatized by things that are going on in this world." I feel myself growing emotional as I say this, because the thought of Pikachu getting hurt is so painful and unbearable. My voice cracks as I stop speaking, and I look down as I feel myself beginning to cry softly and quietly. I put my hand up to my eyes, and rub away the tears. There is some silence as I cry, and the mist is processing everything that I have said. Then, the mist begins to speak after what seems like a long time.

"Oshawott, I understand all your concerns and everything that is bothering you. I'll do my best to help and guide you through this tough period in your life. There are some things that I do not know, after all I am not a supreme being or the creator of the human world. I am only a knowledgeable part of your conscience and as a result I am here for you and to help you out. I understand that you are afraid of the human war, but I do not know why it is happening." As soon as I hear this, I am shocked because I believed that the mist knew everything, but now I know that it doesn't. I can understand that because it is only a part of me and my conscience, and so I decide to continue listening and asking questions.

"How do I stop it though? I don't know if you will know that or not but I want to find out how I can help!" I say loudly in exasperation. I am so frustrated with everything right now, and hearing that the mist doesn't have all the answers makes me even more upset. I look away, and the thought of Pikachu brings tears to my eyes again.

"Oshawott, I know that you deeply care about Pikachu. I will tell you that you and he will be fine. Nothing will happen to you, you will come out of this battle knowing that you have accomplished a lot for a sixteen year old boy. You are very special to me and Pikachu, and the human world needs a special person like you. If you can manage to save the human race, then you can be looked upon as the savior of the humans. The war is violent, but I have complete faith in you and Pikachu. You will be just fine as you complete your mission and find the answers. Yes, you do have a role in the human world. It is to be the savior of the humans, that is the real reason why you are here. Your best decision was to stay a human so you could do that. I wasn't sure if you would be overwhelmed after hearing this or not so I decided not to tell you any of this before. I wanted you to have some time to settle into the human world and get used to being a human. That is why you are having the dreams, because the purpose of your existence is that you can save the humans, and keep the world peaceful. I believe Mike is okay, he might be looking for you but you need to find him first." I take all this in, with shock and think carefully before I respond.

"Will I still be a human after this mission is complete? I would like that, and you're saying that I'm supposed to be the savior of the humans? Is all this true?"

"Yes, you will remain a human forever if that is what you wish. Yes, since you chose to be a human your path is to be the savior of the humans and everything I am saying is true. Remember, I am your conscience and I am here to help you. So I did say that I wouldn't appear to you after you became a human permanently. That is because I didn't think anything would happen for you to need answers, because I am here for you and to guide you through your life. Does this answer all your questions?" I nod my head and feel a little better. Before I can react, the mist disappears and leaves me there alone with my thoughts for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the mist disappears, I am there for a few minutes to process everything that I have heard. It's all so shocking and surprising mostly because I wasn't expecting to hear all this. What I wanted to hear is that I'm supposed to be a normal teenager and have a normal life working and earning money, but I guess that was too much to ask. So, I open my eyes after I am done thinking about everything and I see Pikachu standing in front of me. Pikachu is looking at me with worry, and seeing that he is worried I get anxious as well. I think about what the mist said, but then I think of the possibility of me and Pikachu getting hurt. What hurts me the most is the thought of my best friend getting hurt, and so this bothers me so much that I break into tears again. Pikachu looks away as he sees the tears falling from my eyes, and then he hugs me tightly. I hug him back and then he speaks.

"Oshawott, what is going on? What did you see or hear?" I sob into his shoulder for a few minutes and then I tell myself to get it together and speak to him. I know that he is eager to find out what I saw and heard so I decide to tell him. When I tell him this, his face remains the same. It's hard for me to tell what his face is showing because it looks completely emotionless but in his eyes, I can see fear and anxiety. His eyes show me everything, and once I'm done speaking he is silent for a few moments. Then I break the silence.

"So what do you think of what I just told you?" He looks away and then hugs me tightly again. I feel my breath leaving my body as the hug envelops me, but I feel great hugging my best friend.

"I'm worried about how we're going to do this. I understand that the mist is a part of your conscience and that it doesn't have all the answers. The problem is, how are we going to find the answers to this problem?" Pikachu looks at me with worry and I look back with fear in my face and eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know. I need to figure that out. First, I think we should go back to the pizzeria and tell Mike. Is that a good idea?" Pikachu smiles and nods his head. I smile being happy to see him smile and then I say, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I immediately get inside my car, and as I see my car I smile because of the beautiful shade of blue that I see in front of me. It's shining brilliantly in the sunlight, and this glare from the sunshine is almost blinding me. I look away as I walk towards the car, and then Pikachu gets in on the other side of me. I power up the engine when I am in, and then I turn on the air to make the car colder. The sun makes it hot outside, but it's spring which is surprising to me. I still don't understand the seasons or the weather very well because in the pokemon world, it's usually warm outside, except for the cold mountains or caves where ice type pokemon dwell. I was not an ice type so I don't know what it's like on the mountains or in the caves. Anyway, I drive to the pizzeria at full speed.

As I am driving, I keep my eyes on the road. I am lucky because there are no cars, and I know that there would probably be an accident if there were cars on the road. I have my thoughts full of the mist's words and how I can help the humans, but nothing seems to be clicking right now which is worrying me even more. I put my foot down harder on the pedals, and the car goes faster and then before I can react something takes me by surprise. I see a figure jump out at the car, and I want to hit the brake but I can't because it all happens so fast. I see that the car hits the figure, and the figure goes flying into the air. I look up and think, Whoa...this is...I don't have any words to describe how this is. I see a person flying into the air, and then they fall back to the ground. As the person falls to the ground, I hear the sound of something cracking and I make a disgusted face as I realize what it is. It is the sound of bones being cracked, and I am afraid to look at it. I know that the human is now dead, and I feel horrible about what I have done, but I understand that it is an accident. I continue to drive on, and swerve the car to avoid the body.

As I drive past the body, I see that there is blood on the ground. Oh...I am speechless. Although I am not technically a young child I know that this is too much for a sixteen year old to take in. I've been in the human world for a while now but it is gross how there is blood, death, and violence in this world. This scares me since I haven't experienced or seen any of this in the pokemon world. I'm guessing that other sixteen year olds would enjoy this but not me especially since I wasn't born a human. Anyway, this thought bothers me as I drive, and I look out of the corners of my eyes to see if anyone or anything would jump out at me. What the hell? Why did that person come and jump out at the car? They were probably trying to attack me is my guess. This brings my fearful thoughts back and scares me, but right now I want to get to Mike. I continue to drive on in silence, and then when we get to the pizzeria, I feel my blood rushing in anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I see the pizzeria in sight, I immediately stop the car, pull out the key, and get out. I put the key in my pocket, and look over at Pikachu who is getting out of the car as well. I meet his eyes, and he nods and has a stern expression on his face. I'm guessing my expression is the same as well and I run inside. It looks the same on the outside, and when I get inside it looks the same as well. I breathe in a huge sigh of relief once I see that the pizzeria is unharmed and as I'm observing everything, I hear someone speaking. I hear my name, well my human name, and I look over and see Mike waving to me. He looks a little scared but I can tell that he is forcing a smile to his face. I immediately go over and hug him tightly. He hugs me back with much more force, and then when we pull away he looks down at me and says, "Kyle, are you okay? I've heard and seen a lot of things that have been going on lately." I look away, and then tell him everything that I have heard from the mist.

Once I have told Mike everything that I know, he looks at me in shock. "I knew that there was something suspicious going on, but there is some kind of disease going around and it's making the members of the human race violent? Kyle, you are a special kid." I smile as he says this, and I close my eyes again. When I close my eyes, I see two different visions and one of them scares me. Here's whatI see:

One of my visions is a positive one. I see that the human race isn't fighting anymore, and everyone is happy. I see humans hugging each other, and they are all happy. The earth looks beautiful as it always does, with the sun shining, and I'm working at the pizzeria. It seems like a normal day, and everything in general seems like it is going well. The humans aren't fighting anymore, but this brings me to an important question: Is there a cure for this disease or should I just find out another way to end this violence? As I watch, this vision ends and another vision comes to mind.

I see that there is a lot of fighting and bloodshed. I see humans killing each other with weapons like guns, swords, and other weapons. It's like a world war, and I see that the humans are literally hitting each other and then they are destroying everything in their path. Houses and buildings are burning, and the grass is burning as well. I know that the human world will be extinct if I don't do anything, and so I see all this and I force my eyes open. I tell Mike and Pikachu what I am seeing.

As I tell Mike and Pikachu my visions, my voice cracks again because of my emotional feelings. I hate seeing all this happen, and I hate to think of Pikachu or Mike getting hurt. I look away, and Pikachu looks at me with a sad expression. I smile, and look at Mike. "What should I do? It seems like the mist itself isn't too sure about what I should do." I say. Mike looks like he is in deep thought for a second, and then he answers.

"Well, it looks like this is up to us to find out. I would talk to the other humans, but most of them are violent and trying to kill each other right now so I can only rely on you two." I look away, and then I think of what to do next. It is now that I realize that we could be in serious trouble, what if we are outside and we're attacked? I don't want to be violent, but I know that I would have to be if someone tried to hurt me or my friends. I look outside, and see flames rising up into the sky. Whoa, this is a disturbing sight! I know that the violent humans will be coming to us now, so I look at Mike and Pikachu and then say,

"We should leave now!" I run outside to the car and look around. I see lots of pitchforks, and I see a gun pointed at us. "Watch out!" I yell and fall to the ground to dodge the bullet. As I dodge the bullet, I immediately get up and get inside the car.

"We need to get out of here fast!" Pikachu says. I turn on the engine as fast as I can, lock the doors, and drive the car at full speed.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I start to drive, I notice that I am breathing heavily. My heart is pounding loudly in my chest and I feel the blood rushing through my veins. I am in flight mode right now, and I need to get out of here. I look outside, and see that people are getting run over by my car. I see blood splattering on the ground, and notice that the weapons are falling to the ground. I look around and see that the people are actually running away from my vehicle, and I smile thinking that my vehicle and I are feared. We are almost one when I am driving because my car is very important to me. I drive home, and have the disturbing thoughts in my head, about what just happened.

Once I get home, I stop the car and look around to see if anyone is nearby. Luckily, I don't see any humans nearby so I decide to tell everyone that they can get out. "We can all get out, it looks safe." I say. I get out with Pikachu and Mike, and we get inside quickly. I unlock the door, and as soon as we get inside, I lock it quickly. I put the keys in my jeans pocket and then decide to talk to my friend and boss. "How did this even happen? What is going on? I want answers but the mist doesn't have any answers! What am I to do?" I ask. I slowly sit on the ground, and then Pikachu looks at me sadly.

"Poor Oshawott...you look so exhausted. You look terrified, and you don't even know what to do about it! We should go upstairs and talk. I don't think talking in front of the door is a good thing, because we don't want anyone to know that we are here. Let's go somewhere that's harder for anyone to find us, assuming that they can get inside." I nod my head, and then feel alarmed and terrified at what he said. If they get in? Could anyone get in? My mouth drops open as I think of this possibility, and I run over to all the doors in the house.

I check all the doors in my house, and make sure that they are locked. Luckily they are all locked so I breathe in a huge sigh of relief and look over at Pikachu and Mike. "All doors are locked. Let's go up now." Mike and Pikachu nod, and we go upstairs. When we get upstairs, I decide to question Mike because he wasn't at the pizzeria when we first got there, and he might know a little bit about it.

"Mike, I need answers. I want to know how this disease spread? What is it and how do we stop it? I want to find answers, and I also want to make sure that the three of us will be all right. Please give me the answers, because they would be extremely crucial to finding a cure and ending this nightmare." I breathe heavily because I spoke fast and I look around at the two faces that are staring at me. Mike breathes in deeply and says,

"Kyle, I don't really know anything about this illness. All I know is that it's some kind of illness, and it needs to stop. I don't know anything else because you are the special one who has a special conscience and special abilities as a human. I wish I could give you answers but I cannot..." His voice trails off as he says this, and before I can respond, I hear a loud deafening sound coming from outside. I open my mouth in shock and fear as I realize that it is coming from outside my house! I groan in frustration, can't I be safe in my own house? This is really annoying, because I can't find a place to stay safe in! Anyway, I think of a place to go, and Pikachu says,

"Quick, we need to go!" I nod my head, and go downstairs. I see that some unrecognizable people are trying to knock down my door with the trunk of a tree. How did they get the trunk of a tree? Are they getting stronger with this illness? I look for a door that would let us get outside, and I immediately get out of the house once I find the door.

"Let's go out this way!" I say, and get out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I get outside, I run as fast as I can. The door has taken me to my backyard, and I see the flat land ahead of me. There is a lot of grass and land in front of me, and I look up to see the sun shining down brilliantly. I look away because the sun is almost blinding me, and I see that my eyes are now seeing colorful dots as a result of looking and focusing on the sun for too long. I decide to remain focused and continue running. I run quickly, and am surprised to see that there is a forest in front of me. I run into the forest without thinking about anything else, my only guess is that the people won't look for us there. I quickly run without looking back, and plunge into the depths of the forest.

When I get inside the forest, I see that it is extremely dark and the trees are so tall that they are blocking out the sun and the sky. I see that there is a path that leads through the forest, and I continue running without stopping. I run for what seems like a long time and then I eventually stop. When I stop I notice that I am out of breath and need a break. I am sweating and breathing heavily when I decide to take a break. I look down and see that there is only one forest path, and although this makes me happy I am confused to how or why there is only one path. Maybe it's a small forest? I look behind me to see what is going on because all I can hear is the heavy breathing of the three of us and nothing else. It is extremely quiet and this is scaring me and making me anxious. What if the people come back and follow us? What is going on? After I catch my breath, I decide to run through the forest, and get out on the other side to see where it takes us. I continue to run, and feel the cold air hitting me in the face as I run. I smile as this great feeling comes to me but I get distracted when I see sunlight up ahead. Where is this path going to take us?

I run on the path and eventually burst out of the forest. I observe my surroundings and see that I am in a field and the field has extremely tall grass. I realize that we can hide here for a little while, and then go back home. I sit down, and relax for a little bit. Pikachu and Mike are still standing and they are looking down at me in confusion.

"Oshawott, what are you doing? We can't be sitting here waiting for the people to come to us! We need to keep moving! I don't want anything bad to happen to us or you most importantly..." His voice trails off and I look up and see that the sky is getting dark. I couldn't tell earlier because I was in the forest, and I decide that it's time to find a place to sleep. I look around and see that the field is so tall, and I get a brilliant idea that the grass could cover us up and make us warm for the night-time. I feel that I am growing drowsy and I decide to call it a night.

"I feel bad to say this, but I think we should call it a night..." I say and lie down. I pull some grass out of the ground and make enough to cover me like a blanket. I immediately wrap myself up in the grass and feel warmer than I felt before. I lie down and close my eyes. "Good night.." I say. I know that we cannot run forever and need sleep eventually. I know that I made the right decision, and before anyone can respond to me, I'm fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I awaken the next day and think back to what happened yesterday. I look around and see that it is daytime, and the field is swaying in the wind. The sun is shining and there are clouds in the sky. I see that Pikachu and Mike are still sleeping, and I'm thinking about if I should wake them up or not. I realize now that we were lucky to get away from the humans and to sleep in a hidden area because they didn't find us and also if it rained we would be in a mess! I decide to wake up the others and proceed with my plan.

I nudge Pikachu lightly, and he is still asleep. I wait a few seconds and then I nudge a little harder. After I nudge him, I notice that getting him to wake up will be a little hard so I decide to leave him. If my poor friend is tired then I can leave him at least until we have to leave or if we are in danger. I see that he looks so peaceful as he is sleeping, he looks at ease and calm. Mike looks asleep but when I nudge him, I see that he jolts awake as if he has been struck by lightning. He looks at me with eyes wide with fear and speaks to me in a panic stricken voice.

"Kyle, are the humans here? We need to get out of here! AAAHHHH!" He screams this last part, and I back away in shock and look at Pikachu who startles awake with a fearrful expression. He looks over at me and Mike, and asks,

"What is going on? Who screamed?" I groan and look away, because Mike got carried away, and now Pikachu is awake. I decide to answer Pikachu, and see what the plan for today is.

"Not much, we just woke up. I just nudged Mike and he had that reaction. Also, he's the one who screamed. I need to know what you guys think the plan for today should be?" I exchange glances with Mike and Pikachu. They both look at me questioningly and I decide that I have to be the leader and take charge. "Okay, then I think we should go back home and see what happened, if the humans are still there or if the house is still standing, you know what I'm saying." After I say that, I decide to follow the lead and get up. I brush the grass off of me and gag as I see the dirt that is stuck to my clothes. I remember that I am a special human because although I am a human now I can have the abilities that I had as a pokemon. For example, I can still use the attacks that I had as a pokemon, like if I keep a seashell by my side, I can use razor shell, or aqua jet or any move that I had as a pokemon. Anyway, I don't see any water nearby, but I try using aqua jet on myself to clean off the dirt.

I keep my eyes open as I concentrate my energy into water. I clench my fists tightly, and feel my energy forming into water. Then I see the water enveloping me like a cocoon, and I shoot up into the air. I look down and see that I can see Pikachu and Mike looking at me in confusion as to what I'm doing, and Pikachu is also looking at me in awe. I smile down at him, and see that my shirt is wet, and clean now. I decide to go back to the ground, and so I shoot down towards the ground slowly.

I eventually land on the ground, and see that I am wet but clean. I feel better now that I am clean, and so I see Mike and Pikachu who are still staring at me. I feel my cheeks turning red and I look away in embarrassment mainly because of all the undivided attention that I am getting from the two most important people in my life. Then I walk off into the forest again to get back home.

The walk home doesn't take too long, and it's easy because there is only one path through the short forest. I smile as I get back into the shade and feel the cool breeze ruffling my hair and body. The walk is silent, and I walk at a fast pace to see how my house is, and to see if anything has been destroyed or not. I'm anxious, but I know that I will be extremely angry if anything has happened to my house or any of my possessions. Eventually I start to run through the forest, and once I burst out at the other end of the forest, I see that my house is the same at least on the outside. I take the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door quickly to make sure that I get in with my friend and boss. I look behind me and see that they are right behind me, and are breathing heavily.

"Sorry for running, I just wanted to see how the house is. And I want to be back in the house as well." They don't speak because they are out of breath, and so I don't say anything and wait for them. Once we are together, we go inside and I lock the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I get inside, I see that the inside of the house looks the same as it did before those awful events that happened yesterday. Luckily the house wasn't destroyed, and I'm glad that it wasn't. I feel a huge sense of relief overcoming me and I'm so happy right now that I hug Pikachu tightly. He looks at me in confusion and then says, "Oshawott, why are you hugging me?" I smile and blush as I look away.

"Because I am happy that our house is all right, and that you're my best friend." He smiles at me, and then I say, "You know you really are important to me. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He looks sad as I say this, and then before any of us can speak, Mike breaks the silence.

"Kyle, you need answers remember? You need to find out what is going on here and how to stop it. Your conscience cannot tell you anything unfortunately so we need another source." I look at him and realize that he is right. I have a habit of always getting focused on something else because I get distracted easily some of the time. I nod my head, and then ask Mike,

"How can I get these answers?" He shakes his head.

"Kyle, that's up to you to find out. If it was me, then I would suggest going to a library and reading up on illnesses, and something similar to this." I look at him in confusion, and then he sees that I am confused. He stares at me and then continues speaking. "What I mean, is that you need to find a cure, and you need to do a lot of research on this illness. Find out how it happened, why it happened, and then that might bring you a step closer to your cure!" I smile and gasp as I realize what he is saying. Then I decide to continue the conversation.

"Mike, where can I find the information? Should I research online or in a library or what do you recommend is the best option?" Mike looks like he is in deep thought for a minute before he answers my question.

"Kyle, I think whatever you're comfortable with is what's important. Do you want to stay at home, or do you want to go out to the library?" This is an interesting question because I am not sure if I want to go out or not. I don't feel safe going out, but I also don't feel safe staying inside because the humans could attack me at any time. I decide to voice my concerns to everyone.

"I don't know what I'm comfortable with. I don't feel safe at all because I feel that the humans could come back here and attack us or they could attack us anywhere really. I don't even feel safe in my own home!" Mike looks at me with a sad expression and my guess is that he sympathizes with me. He speaks to me and his words mean a lot to me.

"Kyle, I don't care who tries to attack us, I will always protect you no matter what. I feel bad for you because you're a teenage boy and you don't have parents or anyone to take care of you. All teenagers need parents to take care of them until they become adults. When you are an adult Kyle, you will understand what I mean. You may not want to have parents right now, but trust me you will need them. I'm always here for you whenever you need me." He smiles, and these words bring tears to my eyes. I look away because those words were so sweet and meaningful and I'm speechless now. Mike means a lot to me as my boss, and I understand what he is saying although I'm only sixteen and he's at least twice my age. Mike gives me a hug, and then I hug him back. I see that he is looking at me and waiting for my answer on where I decide to go. This helps me make my decision on where to go. I feel safer now that Mike said that to me and now I feel more confident that nothing will happen to me.

"I want to go to the library because they have so many resources there!" Pikachu's eyes light up as I say this. I wonder why they did so I turn and look at him. He looks at me and realizes why I am looking at him.

"Oh, it's just that it's such a intellectual place to be, and Mike said some meaningful words to you. I think that the library will be the best place to be because it has so many resources and information on mostly everything!" I smile, and then Mike goes to the door. This time, it's the door that leads to the front of the house, and I follow him with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

I get inside my beautiful car again, and see that it is untouched as well. I want to know why the humans didn't touch the house or my car or anything but I guess their intentions were to go mainly after us. I want to understand how the illness works, and so I put the key in and turn on the engine. As soon as the car powers up, I look over at Pikachu who is sitting right next to me. He is not meeting my gaze and so he is staring ahead. I have a feeling that something is bothering him, so I decide to ask him what the matter is.

"Pikachu, what is bothering you? Talk to me please!" I notice that I sounded a little desperate when I said that so I look at him to see if he noticed it or not. Pikachu looks at me and then looks away. I see that he looks really depressed, and I feel bad cause I want to help. He eventually starts to speak to me, and I feel so happy yet sad once I hear what he has to say.

"Oshawott, I can't stand the thought of either one of us getting hurt. Especially you, since you're like a brother to me. I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt. I won't be able to survive without you, you are essential to my life and happiness." My eyes light up as he says this, and I hug him tightly. He hugs me back so tightly that I feel my breath leaving me. I pull away from the hug and he looks at me.

"Aww Pikachu, that means so much to me! You mean a lot to me as well, and I don't want to lose you either. I don't think we will, because my conscience told me that we will all be fine."

"I don't know if your conscience knows everything or not though." He speaks slowly, and I know what he means. I look back at Mike for help, and then he says,

"Kyle, I think we should really get going. We need to find the cure first, and see what else we can do to help. If we don't do this, then the humans are going to go extinct. Do you want that?" I shake my head, and get back on task. I don't say anything else as I put my feet on the pedal, and drive the car out of my driveway and onto the road.


	13. Chapter 13

As I am driving, I see that the road is clear of any humans or anything suspicious. This lets me breathe in a relaxed sigh, because I feel more at ease and relaxed now that there are no humans around right now. I drive the car at a fast speed but not too fast because I do not want to endanger any of our lives but I want to get there as fast as possible. I look at the scenery and see lots of destroyed houses and trees around us. I drive for a few minutes, and then I see the library up ahead. I speed up when I see the library, and then I decide to get out. As soon as I get out, Pikachu and Mike get out with me and I lock the doors. I put the keys in my pants pocket, and so I walk inside the library.

As I walk inside the library, I hold my breath in a mix of fear and anxiety. I feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest and I look over at Mike and Pikachu. Pikachu looks at me in worry and then says, "Oshawott, what's the matter? You look so...scared..." His voice trails off, and he rubs my shoulder lightly. I smile as he does this because it is a friendly gesture, and Mike smiles while looking at us. Our friendship is so strong that I feel like I'm the luckiest human to have a friend like him. I remember that he was speaking to me so I shake my head to bring myself back to reality and respond.

"Oh, I'm just really nervous about what will happen to us. I don't want any of us to get hurt, and I think we should defend ourselves." Pikachu looks away as I say this, and then we walk through the bookshelves. I observe my surroundings closely and see that no one is here. It is completely silent and like a ghost-town, and I scan the bookshelves. I don't see anything here unfortunately, and Mike points up ahead.

"We should look over there." Mike walks ahead at a fast pace, and I follow. He is walking so fast that I struggle to keep up with him. I run ahead, and then stop when he does almost bumping into him. I look at the shelves, and see that they mention illnesses. I don't know too much about the illnesses, but then there's one title that says, "Apocalypse survival guide" and Mike's eyes are on that one. I think about what this is, and how it's going to help us and then Mike says, "We should look through this one. It's like this is an apocalypse and we need to stop it. This should tell us what to do and how to do it." I smile as there is hope for this all to end. I wait in anticipation as Mike flips through the book.

There are a few moments of silence, as Pikachu and I stare at Mike. We are all dependent on him now, and his facial expressions look confused and disappointed as he is going through the book. Eventually, he puts it down and shakes his head.

"What's the matter?" I ask. Mike looks at me with disappointment, and he looks at the book. Suddenly, he looks angrily at the book, and then throws it in the direction opposite of Pikachu and I. I gasp in shock, and then prepare myself to back away as I feel my feeling of fear growing inside. I look back at Pikachu who is looking at Mike in shock as well. Mike looks at me and says,

"Goddammit, you can't find anything in these freaking books can you? We're trying to save the human race and all that we can find is nothing! This is so frustrating!" I'm surprised because I have never seen Mike lose his temper before, he was always so calm and kind. There is a tense silence for about a minute, and I'm not sure what to do during this silence. I look at Pikachu who stares at me without saying anything. Then, Mike comes up to me and hugs me tightly. At least now I know that he is all right, and the disease hasn't spread to him yet. "Kyle, you are so important to me. You are a great worker and person. I'm sorry that you're going through all this and at such a young age. I promise I will be with you until the end." He smiles at me, and I smile back. My anxiety and fear level has gone down now but before I can say anything, I hear a banging sound.

The sound is loud and almost breaks my eardrums. I quickly cover my ears, and hear another sound. This time, the sound is of glass shattering, and I look up to see that the glass on one of the windows has been broken. Oh crap, I see that there is a crowd of people outside who are trying to get inside the library. I look at Mike and Pikachu with my eyes wide in fear. "Let's get out on the other side!" Mike says, and runs forward. Without arguing or saying anything, I follow him.


	14. Chapter 14

I run after Mike with my heart racing. I feel like my heart will explode because of all the tense feelings and fear that I have welling up inside of me. The library is small so there are two doors, one on both sides of the library. I am scared, because I have a feeling that we are trapped inside, and surrounded by the violent people outside. As we get closer and closer to the other exit, I feel myself speeding up. I quickly run past Mike and charge at the door. I open it quickly and run outside feeling the warm windy air ruffling through my hair and clothes. I look around quickly and see that no one is on this side of the library so I breathe in a sigh of relief. Then I realize that we need to move because we can't let the people get to us. I look back and see that Mike and Pikachu are outside now.

"Come on, we need to get to the car!" I yell at them. They nod in agreement and then I realize something else, how are we going to get to the car when everyone is there? Oh damn...I turn to the others and say this to them. "How are we going to get to the car when they're all there?" Mike immediately responds.

"There's no time, we will have to fight them off with your powers!" Mike yells, and I realize that he is right. I close my mouth tightly, because I feel the urge to use water gun on the humans to knock them out of the way. I'm looking at Pikachu, and he is just standing there with his eyes closed tightly and his face scrunched up. I know that he is preparing to use an attack, and so I don't say anything. I wait, and I hear the yelling coming closer to us. Then, I wait with my thoughts going out of control. What if this doesn't work? I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt but I know that it's too late to think about that because we're already outside and in the possibility of danger. I picture Pikachu and Mike getting hurt, and I feel myself wanting to cry but I hold it in.

The people eventually come into view. It happens pretty fast, and when they do, I immediately open my mouth and see a stream of water shooting out at a fast speed. The water shoots out so fast that it's almost invisible, and I'm amazed at this. When I was an Oshawott and in battles with other pokemon I never evolved and I also wasn't this strong before. I guess because I am a human that made me more stronger and change in ways that I had never thought could happen. Anyway, the stream of water hits a crowd of people, and it's a line in front of me. The people scream as they are being shot backwards, and it's a horrible sound! I cover my ears, and then as my stream is about to die down, I see electricity shooting past me and electrocuting the people. It electrocutes more than the people in front of me but all around.

"Let's make our escape now!" Mike yells and we hurry to the car.

As we run past the violent people, I see that they are lying on the ground unconscious. I feel more relaxed now because they cannot hurt us, so I run fast and see my beautiful car ahead. It's not damaged, and this confuses me. If the humans are violent then why aren't they attacking inanimate objects? If they are truly and completely violent they should be destroying anything and everything that is in their path right? I look back a few times and see that no one is coming after us. I quickly lock the car, and drive away from the library at full speed. As soon as we are driving, I decide to think about it for a while, and then talk about it a little more when we get back home. I drive quickly, with Mike giving me directions. I listen to them but also space out a bit because of what had just happened.

"Kyle, we should get inside and stay home until we figure out what to do." Mike looks back at Pikachu to see if he is in agreement or not. I look back and see him staring at us without any visible expressions. I nod my head, and get out of the car. I quickly lock the car once everyone is out, and keep my keys in my pants pocket to make sure its safe. I get inside the house, and lock the doors. Once we are safely inside, I decide to talk to Mike and figure something out.


	15. Chapter 15

When I get inside the house, I feel a completely different emotion than I am used to. I feel anger building up and I feel like yelling. I quickly speak to Mike before I let myself blow up with anger and frustration.

"Mike, we need to find answers. We've been having this problem for days now and there is nothing that can give us a solution to this problem. How the hell are we going to do this? I want answers, dammit." I stomp my foot in frustration, and Mike looks at me. I don't even dare look at Pikachu because I can sense how scared and uncomfortable this situation is making him, and I know that it's upsetting to him to see me upset.

"Calm down Kyle, we may not have the answers yet but I believe that we will have them soon enough. We just have to look harder. That book at the library was useless, but you can't do much about it right? We just need some patience and we need to have a lot of it, as this can be an extremely frustrating situation." I smile as I hear his words of wisdom and I realize that what he is saying is true. I look at Pikachu who is forcing a smile on his face because he is happy to see me, but I understand the forced smile because he is happy to see me happy, but that doesn't change the situation that we are in. However, I feel myself growing a little more pessimistic because we are running out of ideas of what to do. I look at Mike and Pikachu for help.

"How are we going to find answers though? Most people have already fallen victim to the illness and we're running out of ideas. I think a few days is enough time to be patient, and I'm not too sure I know what to do here..." My voice trails off and then Pikachus says something.

"How about we do online research? That way we might find out more about the illness along with a doctor or someone who might know more about it. We just have to hope that they won't be violent as well." When he says this, my mood changes instantly and my pessimism lessens a bit. I smile and hug him tightly.

"Whoa, you are brilliant Pikachu!" I smile, and Mike watches us in silence for a minute. Then he gives us an order.

"Let's get to the computer then. We cannot stay inside the house forever, I now realize that wouldn't be a good idea, and we need to get out eventually." I'm hoping that my house has a computer, and so I search every room and every inch of my house, but with no luck. When I find out that there isn't a computer in my house I swear.

"Dammit, why can't I have a freaking computer in my house? This makes it so damn hard!" I finally feel myself about to break down with frustration, and I get the negative thoughts and worries again. It it worrying me the thought of Pikachu getting hurt, and it freaks me out so as soon as these thoughts enter my mind. I break down into tears again, I crumble to the ground and cry quietly. I hear someone crouching down next to me and breathing heavily next to me. I look up with tears falling from my eyes, and see Pikachu sitting next to me.

"Oshawott, everything is okay. You are safe, and that's all that matters to us right now. Also, we will find something out don't you worry." Pikachu puts a hand on my back, and I look up. I feel my frustration is still there but his comforting words are helping me feel better so I smile and hug him. He hugs me back, and then I finally get up feeling happier than I felt a few seconds ago.

"Well, what do you think we should do about this?" I ask exchanging glances with Mike and Pikachu.

"I have a computer at my house. We should go there possibly since we cannot really trust anyone else around here," Mike responds. I nod my head, this is actually a good idea because we cannot trust most humans now and he is one that I can trust. So without being told what to do, the three of us make our way outside and back into my car. Then I sit next to Mike and let him drive so we can get there faster.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as I get inside the car, I immediately lock my door and tell the others to lock their doors as well. They obey without asking questions or arguing because they know what is going on and they understand the seriousness of our situation. I look outside and feel relieved when I don't see anyone or anything suspicious or dangerous outside. I really need to relax a little bit but I know that I have reason to worry and be scared, so I decide not to think about it too much. I look over at Mike who is concentrating on the road. Pikachu is looking outside the windows at the beautiful scenery, and not saying a word. I know that the surroundings are beautiful, and I understand what he is doing. He is trying to distract himself and think about something happy so I decide to do the same. I look outside the car at the scenery as Mike drives us to his home.

As soon as Mike stops the car, I look at his house. It's a tan house, and it's tall. The garden looks beautiful with vegetables growing, the grass is bright green, and the house looks like a mansion almost. It is wide, and has many rooms, and I don't understand the point of the house being so big since Mike lives by himself. As Mike gets out of the car, he looks at me and sees how I am staring intently at his house. He smiles and laughs as he sees this and says, "Kyle, you are amazed by my house? I'm a good boss and make a lot of money. Now we need to get inside and do some research." I nod my head and get out of the car.

When we get inside, I look around and see that there are many empty rooms. I don't know why there are so many empty rooms, and so I just look at Mike. He guides us to the computer and says, "Well, the computer is in this room." I walk inside and see a black slick laptop sitting on the ground. It's shiny, and looks new. I look at Mike, and he gets on the computer and goes onto Google.

"Now I type in "violent human illness" or something like that, and see what comes up..." When he types in the words, he gasps and looks horrified. I look at him, and then ask,

"What's the matter Mike?" Without looking at me, he says,

"There may not be a cure..." Once I hear the words, I gasp and stop breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

I believe that I heard him wrong. I know that there has to be something that we can do, so I decide to talk to the mist about it. "Hold on, I'll try to get some answers." I close my eyes, and then wait a few seconds. I wait for what seems like a long time before the mist appears. I watch and then decide to voice my opinions. "Mist, I cannot figure this out. It's frustrating and scaring me, the thought of not being able to do anything to help the human race. I am a part of the human race now and I would do anything to help in this situation. Please help me if you know anything about this." I look down at my feet, and then feel myself breathing heavily. It's because I'm scared of what the mist will say, I already know that talking to the mist might not accomplish anything since last time the mist didn't have many answers. Before I can have my thoughts going wild again, the mist begins to speak.

"Oshawott, I'm not sure how to help because I am here to make sure that you are safe. Also, I want you to be able to help the human race, and I want the best for you. However, I unfortunately do not have any answers."

"Then how do you get the answers? You told me other things like how old I am and why I'm a human now! You apparently know some things, but you cannot tell me how to get rid of a simple illness? How the hell is this even possible?" I yell now because I am frustrated and cannot control my emotions any longer. It's so hard to control my mixed emotions, sometimes I feel happy to be with the people that mean so much to me, and then I feel scared and hopeless when I'm thinking about this disease. I look up angrily, because I am waiting for an answer, and I feel like I cannot wait. I just want some answers, and right now this all seems hopeless. Why am I wasting my time here? Why am I just not getting anywhere?

"I know answers because I am your conscience. Becoming human was new to you and you obviously needed some help getting adjusted. I want you to be happy Oshawott, and you must remember you are a sixteen year old boy but that doesn't mean you are a normal one. You are special, and I only know about you, I do not know much about this illness. Remember, I am your conscience, so you cannot expect me to know about anyone else but you and your friend Pikachu. This is your goal, and I wish I could help but I'm afraid I do not know anything about this." I open my eyes, and see Pikachu and Mike looking at me with concern. Before they can say anything, I feel myself almost bursting with frustration. Before I tell them what I heard from the mist, I let out a scream of anger and frustration and collapse to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"Whoa, what's the matter Oshawott?" Pikachu looks at me with concern and worry. I look at him and Mike and they are both staring at me. Mike is not saying anything, and this worries me. I decide to tell my friend and boss about what the mist told me. I repeat what the mist told me, and I explain why I am frustrated. They both exchange glances for a minute and then they respond to what I said.

"Kyle, I'm pretty sure there is something we can do but we just don't know how or where to find the answers. It is frustrating, but we will get there," Mike responds. I think about his words for a minute and then I get even more annoyed at everything. It's really frustrating how nothing seems to be working and how nothing is getting better. I've seen people growing more violent by the day, and literally they tried to shoot us that one day. I know that I might not even be safe in my own house, and that is just not fair to me. I close my eyes tightly, and think of something. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind, and I don't even know how it does but it's a sudden thought and it is extremely weird. I am not sure if it will work or not and so I decide to voice my thoughts to everyone.

"I just got an idea. The mist said that I am no ordinary teenage boy. That means that I must have some special ability or something unless it's saying that I was a pokemon at one time and am now a human. I'm thinking that I can learn about the powers that I have and use them to get rid of this disease somehow. Is this a good idea or not?" I look at their expressions as they are exchanging glances. Their glances look surprised and unsure of if the idea is a good one or not. I dread their responses until Mike is the first one to speak. Before he speaks, I take in a deep breath and wait for him to say something.

"Kyle, you have some creative and brilliant ideas. However, I don't know where you get these ideas from but you can definitely talk to the mist about these thoughts and see what it has to say. You can hopefully get some answers from it although you can't get any from it on the disease and how to end it. That is actually a great idea now that I'm thinking about it." I smile and Pikachu hugs me.

"You may just find the cure after telling this to the mist." He sounds happy as he says this, and I feel my hope soaring for the first time after a long period of time. I look outside and see that the sky is beginning to darken. I feel like I am tired, and that I need to rest. I look at the others and see that they are looking weary as well so I think of calling it a night.

"Okay, how about we all go and rest up?" I ask. Mike and Pikachu nod their heads without exchanging glances so I understand how tired they are.

"How about you go back to your house, Kyle? I think that would be the best idea because that's where you live, and I can stay here. You and Noah can go home and rest since we don't really need the computer anymore." I hug Mike, and he smiles at me.

"Goodbye Mike." I say and leave the house. Once I leave the house, I get inside my car and start to drive home. As I am driving, I see that it's completely dark outside, and it's nighttime. It's chilly in the air and I see that no one is around right now. However I am afraid that someone could jump out at the car like it already happened one time. So the drive home is fast and doesn't take too long. I'm happy because I'm feeling extremely tired and exhausted. I feel my eyes closing and I force them awake multiple times. I don't know how but I manage to make it home safely, and get inside the house quickly with Pikachu by my side. Once I get in, I immediately go upstairs and into the room that I first appeared in when I became a human. I lie in my bed and look around. I see that my room is dark, and outside the sky is dark with stars in it. It is truly beautiful but I am more used to what the pokemon world looked like. Sometimes, I miss the pokemon world but I am now adjusting just fine to the human world and that's all that matters. I wait until sleep overcomes me and makes me fall into the world of dreams. As I fall asleep, I think about how wonderful being a human is and how I love my new life. It's such a positive mindset except for the thoughts of the human race going extinct. Somehow with all this on my mind, I fall asleep and am hoping to find some answers to my new questions. Before I know what is going on, I am asleep and ready to talk to the mist.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as I fall asleep, the mist appears. I am immediately immersed and surrounded by darkness once I fall into my slumber. I watch the mist appearing in front of me and then I decide to speak to it once it stops moving. "Mist, can you tell me what you mean when you say that I'm not an ordinary sixteen year old? Did you mean that I have special powers or something? Did you mean that it's because I was an Oshawott or as a human I have special powers?" I say all this quickly and breathe heavily once I'm done talking. I wait for a few seconds as the mist is processing everything that I have said. Then when the mist is ready to answer me, I can sense that it's coming and I listen carefully.

"Oshawott, you are not an ordinary human and I know that I have told you this many times. You cannot think of yourself as a normal teenage boy when you were a pokemon at one point in your life. Also, I believe you do have some kind of special power in addition to your abilities that you had as a pokemon that you keep as a human. Do you understand what I am saying?" I nod my head, and feel like I am about to burst with questions. It doesn't take long to think about what to say and before I can think the words are coming out of my mouth.

"Mist, what special powers do I have?" I ask. The mist is hesitant before it answers as there is a long silence before it answers. I am curious to why it is so hesitant and taking a long time to answer, and so I ask before it answers me. "Why are you taking a long time to answer me? Are you thinking or what is going on? Tell me please!"

"Oshawott, you are very special. Most pokemon are not able to adapt to change as well as you are. You became a human and you immediately enjoyed it except for that time when your best friend wasn't with you. However, you were and still are not an ordinary human. You do have special powers, and I think that you can find them if you really put your mind to it. However, I don't know if you want me to tell you or not?"

"Of course I want you to tell me! Why would you think that I don't want you to tell me?" I ask incredulously. What the hell is going on? Why does the mist think that I don't want to hear this? This is crucial to accomplishing my mission!

"You have special powers. Many of them but the most important one is that you have a healing touch. Your touch is special and you have this ability because you care about others a lot and are selfless. I can use Pikachu and Mike as examples if I need to. You can use your healing touch by touching the infected person, and they will change on the inside. They should not be violent anymore, but I must warn you this will be a very hard task." I process what the mist has just told me and I'm shocked. A healing touch? This is all too surprising! I can't take all this in at once! I decide to ask more questions as I push these thoughts aside.

"Is there anything else I can do besides the healing touch?"

"Yes, the most important and special ability you have is the healing touch, but you are very special because you don't die or age. You have many special abilities and if I tell you all of them then you will be here bored listening to me for a very long time. I have told you that you have the healing touch and now you can use that to the best of your advantage." My eyes widen as I know that I definitely have some hope now but I feel myself growing a little annoyed because the mist never told me this before.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I ask trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Your powers were still developing, I do not know how you got them but you have been developing them since you became a human. As I said before, you were and are meant to be the savior of the human world and that's probably why you are developing such strong powers. That is all I can tell you now." The mist disappears, and my eyes open after it is done speaking. I think about what it has said for a while and then get out of bed and go off to find my friend.


	20. Chapter 20

When I walk outside my room, I look around and see that Pikachu is standing to my right. I'm surprised to see him awake at this time of day, but I decide not to question him about it. I quickly explain to him everything that the mist has told me and as he is listening he is watching me carefully. As I'm telling him everything, his face looks surprised and shocked once I tell him that I could possibly cure all this. Once I finish speaking, he looks at me in silence for a few minutes. Eventually I break the silence and say, "So I could basically be the cure to this illness. That's why Mike thought there wasn't a cure is because he didn't know that I was the cure. This is what the mist meant when it said that I'm a special teenage boy and no ordinary one." I smile as I feel my spirits are high now, and Pikachu still looks at me with concern. "What's the matter?" I ask, my smile slowly disappearing as I notice that he is not happy about this.

"Oshawott, you don't understand what is bothering me? It's scary to think that you're the cure and by touch because you have to get really close to the humans and touch them in order for you to get rid of this illness. Do you have any idea how many humans could be infected? Do you understand how hard this could be? The mist did warn you that this is a hard task but it thinks that you can do it right? I'm afraid that you can't do it like this, if you do it like this then you could get hurt! I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, you're like a brother to me!" Pikachu hugs me tightly, and I hear him sobbing into my shoulder. I look down at my feet, and feel myself beginning to cry as well. This is such an emotional time for us because we care for each other and don't want to see anything bad happen to each other. I understand Pikachu very well and that's a benefit of having a friend. I think about what Pikachu has said, and then I decide that there is one other person that I have to tell.

"Let's go to Mike's house and tell him this." Pikachu nods his head, and I go out to the car with him behind me. As I am walking to the car, I hear a loud yell. The yell is excruciatingly painful to my ears, and I feel like my eardrum has been damaged. I grind my teeth and run to the car, without looking back. I immediately get in, and close the door tightly, locking it. Pikachu gets in quickly too, and I power up the car, and drive away quickly without waiting for the sound or the human that made that sound to come any closer to us.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh shit!" I curse under my breath as I am driving away from the sound of screams and violence. I want to close my eyes because I hear someone yelling in the distance, and there is a gunshot. I shudder as I hear the gunshot and I cringe as I am driving the car. This messes up my driving as the car swerves to the right, and I have to turn the wheel with fast instincts before my car crashes into a small hill. I think of touching the person on their shoulder but I'm afraid to because I could get hurt. I remember the mist's words "this will be hard" but I believe I can do it. I immediately stop the car, and get out. Pikachu looks up at me in fear before he speaks.

"Oshawott, what are you doing?" His voice is full of panic as he says this and I turn and look at him with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to try to save the humans!" I say with enthusiasm. I look at the person who pulls out a gun, and I immediately move to the side and dodge a bullet. I feel fear overwhelming me but I tell myself that I can do this, and I move quickly. I put my hand on the person's shoulder, and I see the human shuddering by my touch. What is going on? Is this how it's supposed to work? I watch as the person drops the gun due to the shuddering, and their eyes change. I see the evil intentions disappearing from this person, and they are suddenly looking at me and smiling. I look at the person and see that it is hard for me to tell if they are a male or female because the hair is short, and the face looks feminine, but the hair is throwing me off and thinking that they could be a male.

"Hey, what just happened?" The human asks me, and they are speaking in a female voice. I assume the person is a female, and she is beautiful. I don't know how to answer her, because I wasn't sure if she would be scared or not. I guess I would tell her but would she think that I'm weird? What am I risking by telling her? Am I going to gain or lose anything? Probably not, so I decide to tell her what happened.

Once the girl hears what had just happened, she hugs me tightly. I feel her incredible strength and I feel like she is so strong that she is literally hurting me.

"Can you please loosen your grip a bit?" I say lightly, and then she stops hugging me.

"Sorry about that. So, what's your name? My name is Nikki." I smile, and stare at her for a little while and then I hear a honk. I turn and see that Pikachu honked the car horn and is saying,

"Oshawott, what the hell are you doing? We need to get rid of this illness from everyone, just not one person!" I blush, and look back at her. I stare at her and see that she looks a little like me, she has short black hair, green eyes, and freckles. Instead of saying goodbye here and now, I decide to ask her a question.

"Hey, would you like to come with us? I think I can tell you everything once we are in the car and once we go around and cure everyone. But first we have to meet up with my boss." I head towards the car, and before I get inside the car, I hear her following me.

"So your name is Oshawott? I've never heard of a name like that before! You must be special or something!" I laugh when I hear this because of how ironic it is that she says this, but I don't say anything else as I get inside the car. I quickly lock the doors, and begin to drive on the road ahead.


	22. Chapter 22

When I get inside the car, Nikki tries to sit next to me, but sees that Pikachu is there. She looks at me and asks, "Can I sit with you?" I blush and feel myself growing more excited because a girl actually wants to sit next to me and acts like she likes me. I nod my head and she sits next to me. I smile and look at the driving wheel, and power on the car. Pikachu throws me a look as he gets out of the car and moves to the back. I see Pikachu's look and I know exactly what he is thinking. He knows that I like this girl and that I'm kind of flirting with her, but at the same time he is a little jealous thinking that I could get a girlfriend before he does. So as soon as Pikachu moves to the back of the car, she starts to talk to me again.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself. I know what your name is...is it...Oshawott? How old are you? What do you like to do? Do you have a job? What can you tell me about yourself?" As I hear her beautiful voice, I look at her for a second and see her beautiful crystal green eyes examining me. Her black hair is short but she has bangs and freckles and she is just plain beautiful. I try to take my eyes off her but I find myself unable to do so.

"Yeah, my name is Oshawott or my other name is Kyle. It's a long story, but I'm willing to tell you everything at one time. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't know what I like to do. What do normal teenagers like to do? I like to hang with my best friend Pikachu, and yes I do have a job. I work at a pizzeria and my boss is Mike! He's a great boss and I like him a lot! Why do you ask?" I start to drive the car to Mike's house and then she responds to what I've said.

"So, you both have interesting names! I'm wondering how you have that name, and I don't know why you're asking me what a normal teenager wants to do, cause you appear to be a normal teenage boy to me anyway. What are you thinking of telling me?" I look in the mirror and see Pikachu staring at me in the mirror as well.

"Oshawott, you can tell her everything since you both appear to be getting along well!" His voice sounds spiteful, and I can tell that he's a little upset and hurt that I'm flirting with this girl and that she seems to like me as well. I think he's a little jealous but I decide to ignore it and just tell her everything. As I begin to tell her the truth about myself, she is silent. She is listening to me but I cannot look at her because my eyes are on the road. As I'm driving, I'm taking turns on the roads, and I keep driving. I cannot be distracted right now. As soon as I finish my story, I stop talking and feel worried that she will think I'm weird. Before I or Pikachu can break the silence, she speaks to me.

"So, you're not really a human are you?" I shake my head, and keep my eyes on the road. I can sense the tension in the car right now, and I feel like stopping the car and running in another direction. Right now I am so embarrassed that I want to hide from everyone and everything and never come out into the open again. I remember feeling a little scared when I told Mike what I used to be, but now this is even more nerve-racking because I like this girl and if she doesn't like me back then I don't know what to do. I try to calm myself by taking deep breaths, and then Nikki speaks again.

"I don't care what you are or if you're not really a human. I think that's special because you are a great person. That's all that matters, and I'm glad that I met you. And you're kinda cute." I stop the car and look at her. She is staring at me and smiling, and I smile back.

"You know, I just met you and you were still sick when I met you but you seem to be a nice girl. I don't know how to respond to that, I'm obviously flattered by what you have said to me. I want to be your friend, and I also would like us to continue that friendship and possibly make it into something more than a friendship if you get what I mean." I smile at her, and ignore the anger that I feel emanating from Pikachu. I stare at her, and then she giggles. Her giggle is extremely cute, she has a high pitched giggle that gets higher as she laughs longer.

"I'm your age too! However, I heard from you that you will be sixteen forever?" I look away and nod my head. I don't know how she is going to respond to this and so I decide not to look at her. Before she can answer, I see Mike's house ahead. I pull up into Mike's driveway and see his mansion house in front of me. It's a big, pretty house but I know that he's basically rich or something cause he is affording such a big house to himself. So, I smile and get out of the car.

As I am walking towards Mike's house to ring his doorbell, Nikki runs up and hugs me. I know that she is strong and so I feel myself being squeezed hard. I look at her, and I know that she likes me.

"Is this Mike's house?" I nod my head, and before I know what is going on, she kisses me right on the lips. I close my eyes and kiss her back, and then she wraps her arms around me. I keep my eyes closed, and picture us being together for a long time. I don't know how this happened so fast, but I decide not to say anything. I know that Pikachu must hate me now but I'd want to talk to him in private. The only problem is Nikki might want to spend time with me. As I think about Pikachu and Nikki, I ring Mike's doorbell and wait for him to answer the door. Once he answers the door, I come in and wait until everyone else is in to close the door and lock it behind us. Once we are all in, I decide to tell him everything.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as I tell Mike everything, he is staring at me in shock. Once he notices Nikki next to me, he look at her in shock and asks, "How did she get here?" I look at her and then answer him.

"Nikki is her name, and she is my girlfriend. She was affected by the illness but I cured her." He looks from Nikki to me and repeats this for a few moments. His jaw drops when I say this and then he says,

"Kyle, you have a girlfriend? And you cured her by simply touching her on the shoulder?" I nod my head, and then he remains silent for a while. Then I look at her and she looks at me. When our eyes meet, I feel myself being pulled to her like a magnet. Then we kiss for a long time, and then Mike says something. "Kyle, you are crazy. You just met this girl and you're saying that she's your girlfriend and that you love her? What is going on with you?" Mike's voice sounds angry and annoyed, and I turn to Pikachu who is looking at me angrily. I don't know what is going on with everyone, and I need someone to talk to me.

"Pikachu, please forgive me. I don't ever mean to hurt you, you are my best friend. We need to be together on this journey to help the humans. We've been together for this long period of time and I think we can be together for another period of time. We need to be together at least until we cure all the humans of this illness. I need your help, and I need you!" Pikachu is staring at the ground as I say this, and then he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. He runs to me and hugs me tightly and I hug him back. He looks at me and then says,

"Oshawott, you are like a brother to me. I cannot do anything without you, I need you as well. You are a great friend and I don't want to lose you. I am a little jealous that a girl likes you, but I think I'll find a girl myself so there's no reason to be upset and ruin our friendship over it. I don't even want to fight about it anymore!" I smile, and then before I can say or do anything Mike speaks to me in a calmer tone.

"Kyle, do you need help on how to do this? What did the mist say?" I think back to what the mist said and then I repeat everything to Mike. Once Mike hears everything, he rubs his forehead as he is thinking about what I have said. "Kyle, I think there should be an easier way to do this, however your only hope on knowing how to do this is by talking to the mist. That is the only way you can find your answers, because my guess is that if you're the cure, you can't just go around and touch people to cure them. This won't work easily because it has to have an easier way to do this. So try talking to the mist."

"The mist said it would be a hard task but it thinks that I can do this. What exactly did it mean by this?" I ask. Pikachu, Mike, and Nikki are both silent for a while. Then Nikki speaks.

"Honey, I think that you can do this. I have complete faith in you, and I know that you will succeed no matter what happens." She puts her hand on top of mine, and I feel her warmth rubbing onto my hands. I smile, and feel butterflies in my stomach as she is touching my hand. Then I decide to close my eyes and ask the mist some more questions.


End file.
